


Friendly Competition

by topmagtiger



Series: Bleach x Reader [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topmagtiger/pseuds/topmagtiger
Summary: It all started with a bet; a competition to see who could go without sex longer. The only problem was, neither of them realized how hard it would be to control their urges.[SHUNSUI KYORAKU X FEMALE READER]
Relationships: Kyouraku Shunsui/Female Reader, Kyouraku Shunsui/You
Series: Bleach x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735174
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

The way (Name)'s body moved as she walked across the bedroom, dressed only in a towel, to grab her clothes made Shunsui's cock throb beneath his boxers. The brunette was unable to pry his eyes away from his wife's scantily clad form no matter how much he knew he needed to; he'd certainly lose their bet if he didn't clear his mind.

Of course, (Name) knew exactly what she was doing. She made sure that every movement she made sent a shiver down Shunsui's spine.

As she reached for her panties, the towel 'slipped' off of her still damp form and onto the floor. (Name) let out an, "Oops!" and somewhat tried to cover herself.

Shunsui, of course, became hard instantly. The familiar curves of his woman's body were calling to him, and at that moment Shunsui wanted nothing more than to ravish her beautiful body and make her scream.

But he couldn't. He wouldn't. For if he gave into his desires, he would lose.

"Nice try, babe, but you're not gonna break me that easily." Shunsui spoke through a dry mouth. His lips tugged into a smirk as he watched her grab her clothes, his eyes locked on her ass. "Damn, as soon as you cave, I'm going to give you the time of your life."

Seeing an opportunity to further her chance of success, (Name) discarded the clothes then crawled onto the bed, completely naked, and laid down beside of her husband. Shunsui groaned as she wrapped her arms around one of his, pressing her bare chest into it.

"Are you sure, Shun?" (Name) batted her lashes up at Shunsui. "Because you can have me now, if you want."

Oh, he wanted her, all right. He wanted to fuck (Name) all night long, and as soon as their stupid little bet was over, he would. But for now, he had to decline.

"Maybe later, babe." Shunsui said with a gulp, turning his attention to the book he had been reading. "Now, go get yourself dressed and ready for bed."

Sensing defeat, (Name) got off the bed and gathered her clothes, heading back to the bathroom to put them on. As soon as she was out of sight, Shunsui palmed at his boner for a moment in an attempt to soothe it. He had been close to caving, but his willpower and desire to see his wife admit defeat had kept him in the game.

No, Shunsui would never lose; no matter how hot (Name) was or what she did to him.

Besides, he could be as much of a tease as she was.


	2. Chapter 2

When (Name) walked into their bedroom, the sight she was met with made her heart skip a beat. Her (e/c) eyes widened as she took in the complete picture.

Shunsui was laying with only his straw hat covering his nude body. He laid on his back, stretched out so that nearly every inch of his masculine, hairy body was visible. The long brunette hair that he normally kept tied back was flowing freely around his shoulders, draped in the most beautiful of ways.

Although Shunsui was always an attractive man, at that exact moment, he looked drop-dead sexy.

"Like what you see, (Name)?" Shunsui asked with a smirk as he propped himself up, his half-lidded eyes locking with his wife's. "You're starting to look a little weak, my dear."

(Name) cleared her throat and walked over to the bed, looking down at her outstretched husband. "You're not going to win, Shunsui."

"Ah, but babe, you know you want me," Shunsui spoke with a grin as he rolled over onto his side, the straw hat nearly falling off of his lower region. "All you have to do is say you give up."

Oh, she wanted to give up at that moment. (Name) wanted to just give in to her desires and let her husband ravish her body in the way he had done countless times before, sending all sorts of pleasure throughout her.

But, she was stronger than looked. With a damp lower region, (Name) gave Shunsui a smile and began to speak in as steady of a voice as she could manage.

"I'm going to go start dinner, Shun. What would you like?" (Name) gulped. "Or should I just choose something?"

"Well, I can tell you one thing I'd like for dinner," Shunsui replied smoothly, a smirk coming to his lips as he noticed (Name) clamp her legs together. "Unfortunately, my stubborn wife won't accept defeat and let me eat what I want."

There wasn't much that (Name) loved more than when Shunsui talked to her like that. The way the words suavely flowed from that dirty mouth of his made her weak.

She wanted Shunsui so badly. If (Name) didn't leave soon, she _knew_ she'd end up caving and losing the bet.

"I'll go get started then. I'll yell for you when it's done."

Shunsui watched his lover's ass as she walked out of the room, a sigh escaping his chest once she had left. He'd find a way to win the bet yet.

He had to!


	3. Chapter 3

This time it was (Name)'s turn to try and seduce her partner. The couple was sitting in their living room, chatting with one another, when (Name) decided to go get a fruit to play with.

Oh yes, she was going there. (Name) was going to get a banana.

After procuring the yellow fruit, (Name) went back into the living room and resumed her former position across from Shunsui.

As soon as Shunsui saw the banana in his wife's hand, he knew exactly what she was going to do. The man gave her a 'really?' sort of look, convinced that he wouldn't fall for such childish things. He was stronger than that!

"What? I just wanted a banana. You act like I'm going to do something bad to it." (Name) said innocently, opening the fruit up. Shunsui felt his entire body tense as his wife brought the yellow food to her mouth.

At first, (Name) put a large amount of the banana into her mouth, something Shunsui personally knew wouldn't fit. When she gagged on it and pulled it back out, a submissive smile on her lips, Shunsui felt himself twitch beneath his pants.

Fuck.

"Oops." (Name) muttered, taking a deep breath before she attempted to take the banana in once again.

This time, she took it slow and carefully, sucking on the fruit with the utmost skill. Shunsui stifled a groan as he watched his wife, unable to imagine anything but his cock in her mouth.

"Just eat your damn banana, babe. Come on." Shunsui muttered, grabbing his hat off of the table and putting it onto his head. He had to pull it down over his eyes to stop from looking at (Name) and the provocative actions she was performing on the food.

"I will, I will. I just wish I could have something else to satisfy me, you know?" (Name) sighed dramatically, continuing to preform a faux blowjob onto the banana. "Something bigger, longer, _better_."

"You can have it as soon as you give up." Shunsui was holding his hat fully in front of his face at this point, unable to look away any other way. His pants felt terribly uncomfortable due to his now hard member. "You just have to admit defeat."

"Or, you could give up and just give me what I want." (Name) mumbled, taking a bite out of the banana as Shunsui wasn't watching anymore. "Really, babe, how long are you going to keep this game going?"

Shunsui peered past his hat and was pleased to see (Name) had stopped her simulation. With a sexy grin, he gave her a simple answer.

"As long as it takes to get you to beg me to fuck that hot little body of yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Shunsui was tired of playing games. He needed to have (Name), but he was too stubborn and proud to admit defeat. After managing to withstand multiple attempts by his wife to make him cave, Shunsui couldn't give up! He had come too far.

Besides, he was certain that he could get her to beg for him. All it would take was a little bit of talking to her.

Overall, one of (Name)'s biggest turn-ons was being talked to in a seductive manner. Shunsui had already prepared a monologue by the time his wife returned home from work, but he kept it to himself until they prepared for bed.

As (Name) settled in next to Shunsui, the brunette wrapped an arm around the woman and pulled her closer. A smile came to her lips at the contact, and right as she was about to comment on how he hadn't tried anything that day, he leaned in close to her ear.

"I think it's time you gave in, my dear. We can't keep going back and forth like this. I miss that pussy of yours way too much."

Shunsui's words, along with his hot breath against her sensitive lobe, made (Name) shiver. She couldn't give in! Not now!

"I know you miss what I've got, too, baby. You never have been good at going without it." Shunsui chuckled, making (Name)'s breath hitch. "And I know you've not been able to take care of yourself."

Self-pleasure had never been something (Name) excelled in.

"Why don't you just let me fuck you right and put an end to this silly little bet?"

Every part of (Name)'s body was screaming for her to give it to Shunsui and allow him to do as he pleased. She wanted him wholeheartedly.

 _Her_ stubborn side tried to come out, but as soon as (Name) opened her mouth to protest, Shunsui silenced her with a finger over her lips.

"Shh, my darling. Just say the word and I'll take very good care of you."

The moment he began nibbling on her ear, (Name) gave up. Her entire body relaxed and she sprawled out on the sheets, giving her husband a defeated look.

"Don't make fun of me too much, all right?" She muttered, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "I'm done with this damn bet. Just fuck me all ready."

With a grin on his lips, Shunsui kissed his wife with the utmost passion. He had done it.

He had won.


	5. Chapter 5

After his wife had given in to her desires and lost the bet, Shunsui began to ravish her body in the way she had long been awaiting. The brunette started by kissing her lips passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth and engaging a tongue war. The way their hot tongues clashed together sent a shock through both of their bodies, and before long they had begun to dry hump each other.

After making out for a few moments, Shunsui broke the kiss and began removing (Name)'s shirt and bra. After both had been discarded, the brunette began tending to his lover's gentle, needing breasts with both his mouth and hands.

One hand massaged one of (Name)'s breast and tweaked her nipple while his mouth sucked on the other. As his tongue flicked over the soft bud, several soft moans of pleasure escaped from (Name)'s swollen lips. Oh, how Shunsui had missed those sounds!

After her breasts had received enough treatment, Shunsui began trailing down towards (Name)'s lower region. He pulled down her shorts and panties, exposing her damp womanhood. Shunsui placed a hand down at her entrance, his fingers teasingly flickering over her wet area.

"Sh-Shun, baby, please don't tease me," (Name) panted out, looking down at her husband who was now positioned with his fingers partially inside of her. "I need yo- FUCK, Shunsui!"

The loud moan of pleasure that escaped from (Name)'s lips as Shunsui began to quickly finger her would've woken their neighbors if they had any. The captain was a hard mess as he finger-fucked his beautiful wife, watching her gasp and clutch at their sheets in a failed attempt to control herself.

Before (Name) had reached her high, Shunsui muttered a "Fuck it!" and leaned back, removing his clothes before he began stroking his hard cock. (Name) panted, watching her husband with an excited, needy look on her face.

"God, baby, I've missed you so much," Shunsui mumbled as he positioned himself against (Name)'s welcome entrance. After communicating silently through eye contact and seeing that she was ready, Shunsui thrusted into his wife.

As the two had their rough, passionate sex, noises were made that neither ever thought possible. Hair was pulled, hickeys were made, and nails were dug into backs. It was the most intense love that they had ever made and they both enjoyed every second of it.

Once they had ridden down from their highs and Shunsui had removed himself from (Name), the two laid on their sides and stared fondly at one another. Their fingers interlaced as they exchanged smiles.

"I love you so much, Shunsui," (Name) spoke, her voice a bit weak. "Thank you for that."

"I love you too, my dear. More than I could ever explain," Shunsui chuckled as he ran a thumb over his wife's hand. "But there's one thing I _must_ point out."

"Hmm?" (Name) looked at Shunsui curiously. "What's that?"

The most mischievous of smirks came onto the brunette's lips before he replied.

"I won."

But at the end of the day, that mattered not. What was important was that a very childish bet had been settled and the couple was able to resume their normal fucking schedule.


End file.
